zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:"Fiona" Elisi Linette
I feel like this should be titled something including her true name,like ' "Fiona" Elisi Linette ' as it is put in the list of characters article. Any opinions?--Azimuth727 22:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I could rechange her name, though i'm not so sure on how to do that(Zoids Fanatic 22:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC)) If that's good with you I'll go ahead and move it.--Azimuth727 23:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'm good with that (Zoids Fanatic 00:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC)) I didn't think we were doing character pages...were have i been ???--Silverblade1 19:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick question, was there any difference between the manga Fiona and the Anime Fiona, or were they the same. : Ehhh... I'd say not really. The first difference that anyone might notice is that her hair is colored greenish most of the time on the cover of the manga books. I don't think ''the books get into the "Ancient Zoidian" stuff, but she does have special powers. She can transfer her energy into/heal Zoids (and other people, if I recall, she healed Van when he was hurt near the beginning of the manga) and also is able to connect people with their pasts, or to the pasts of others. She uses this ability several times throughout the series, sometimes to help Van, and other times to help other people come to terms with themselves. Like in the anime, she also becomes frightened about the Death Saurer. Concerning her personality, I think she's pretty much the same? She first struck me as a little more mature (as in wise, not badly behaved/childish) in the manga than she is in the Chaotic Century anime. But she's portrayed as gentle and kind in both. (Though I think she hits Irvine at one point in the books--because he was being rude, or something like that?) I'd check with Tilly for more accurate details. ^__^;; -Imperial Dragon 21:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) So she pretty much the same, excipt for the hair, (Zoids Fanatic 21:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) This page is too long See the talk on Van's page. These articles are way too long, and contain redundant info that belongs in episode listings. Sylvanelite 02:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) curiosity: where does elisi come from? the manga?Slax01 10:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I'll scan through the manga and see if I find anything. -Imperial Dragon 11:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : Probably a bit late but her full name is mentioned in Chaotic Century. 12:42, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : Yup, as Elisi Linette. : (Zoids Fanatic 21:49, February 7, 2012 (UTC)) Fiona's abilities? I feel like these character articles miss something sometimes. Fiona's got powers, right? ...Where is that mentioned on the page? (It's briefly mentioned in the manga personality section.) Wouldn't it be smarter to have, instead of "Ability as a Zoid Pilot", there be "Abilities" with subsections for things like piloting prowess and everything that actually /does/ make up for their character? SOLDIER # 17:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) That would require us to ''know ''if she has any powers. We know she is important (to some more than others), but we don't know how or why. The anime canon never goes over any of her abilities, unlike Reese who is shown and known to have powers. Really, the only thing she is ever seen doing "power" wise is evolving a Zoid. Which I believe the article states. Also, what "piloting prowess" does she have? (Zoids Fanatic 19:04, June 10, 2012 (UTC)) *This is way old, but I just wanted to add that, as mentioned earlier in the page, she does have abilities to heal and transfer energy. In the manga, she gives Van a kiss, and does not understand why he freaks out. She says it's a way of transfering energy. She doesn't kiss Zeke, though. Someone asked if there was a difference between manga/anime Fiona, years ago. I'd definitely say there's a huge personality difference. In the anime she's really ditzy, but in the manga she's much more level minded and "serious." Not in an oppressive way, but she is very dignified, and doesn't seem as childish, mentally, as CC Fiona does (Keeping in mind the manga ends before GF.) In the anime, aside from helping to evolve the Shield Liger, she's seen to be able to speak mentally with Zoids/Organoids. She uses this to call and awaken Zeke from far away (in an entirely different Zoid), indiciating that she can communicate even with a Zoid that has fallen unconscious. Most Ancient Zoidians appear to have that power, being able to talk to Zoids/Organoids. Because it seems rather "wide-spread" within the anime, I'd say it's best to leave it be. However, if you feel she has power within the manga, then please add it to the manga section (and make sure you can back up your claims). Still, by watching through the anime, I can't see anything that would state she has "super-abilities", aside from being able to blow up everything (which was questionable to begin with, really). That's just how I see it though. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 16:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC)) Media Appearances? I wandered over to this page to add the Battle Card Game appearances of Fiona, but I realise that she doesn't actually have a Media Appearances section like the Zoids do. Rather, Fiona's page is set up differently, with different sections than some other pilots. Should I add a new category specifically for the Battle Card Game appearance, try to fit this into another section, or add a "Media Appearances" section? Kenihhi (talk) 16:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Kenihhi Wolf''. You'll find that with all character pages. I never had the "battle card" in mind when I pionnered the character page design (thank me/hate me later). Unless Fiona is somehow completely different in the card game then her manga/anime counterparts, just add the card and a tad of trivia in the "Merchindise" section. If she is somehow radically different, then add a new section called "Battle Card Game". But only do that if she is '''radically '''different, not if she has a different eye color or anything. I mean, if she is somehow pure evil, and you can back it up, then add the section. But if it's still the sweet 'ol Fiona we and Van fell in love with, added it to merchindise. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 16:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC))